


Stuck With You.

by smolnote



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pandemics, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolnote/pseuds/smolnote
Summary: Erwin and Levi spend time together at home during the pandemic.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Stuck With You.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was inspired by the song 'stuck with u' by Ariana Grande and Justin Bieber. I really liked this song and it was my favorite song during the pandemic. Hopefully you will not be bothered by this reason. Happy reading! <3

That morning opened with a treat of news about an pandemic. The country where the blonde man has been affected by the outbreak is the covid-19 virus. This is not too surprising because there are already several countries that have been hit by the virus outbreak first. He then glanced at the other man beside him who was sleeping on his right arm with his back to him. The blonde man then smiled and faced him. He then hugged him and approached her while whispering, "Looks like you will stay longer in my house, levi." There was a snort from the man who turned his back on him. "As you expect, blondie." Reply. Levi then turned to face the blonde man. They were so close together that their noses touched one another.

"Good morning, Erwin."

"Good morning, Levi." Erwin immediately kissed Levi's lips as his greeting that morning.

"You ok? It seems I treated you harshly last night." Asked Erwin worriedly. Levi cupped his hands against Erwin's cheeks.

"Not at all, Erwin. I'm good."

"Glad to hear that."

"So, is the news true? Covid-19?"

"I guess yeah. Do you want to stay a little longer or go back to your apartment?"

"I think staying here for a few days wouldn't bad. Besides, it's too dangerous outside."

"What about your clothes?" Levi seemed to be thinking with that question.

"What if I borrow your clothes for a while."

"I don't think it will suit you." Erwin chuckled. Levi then punched Erwin's naked chest lightly.

"Then, I'll pick up some at my apartment."

"Then you will come back to my house again?" Asked Erwin confused.

"Why? You're not happy."

Erwin frowned.

"No. It's not like that, Levi. Of course I'm so happy that you wanna return to my house. But, why are you bothering yourself? Moreover, we just heard news about covid-19. I mean, it would be dangerous if we were outside the house."

"I just don't wanna be separated from you for a long time. Especially after we know that there will be a lockdown starting tomorrow. Wouldn't it be nice if the two of us were stucked together in this house?"

Erwin smiled at Levi's answer. He didn't expect Levi to think that far. In fact he had prepared everything just a few minutes ago. Erwin then pulled him into his warm embrace. "Yes. It would be great to be stuck with you here. Shall I take you?" Erwin felt a nod in his chest. Erwin then kissed the top of Levi's head gently.

The lockdown was enforced the next day. Erwin also immediately made the decision to do work from home. The day before, after Erwin had escorted Levi to pick up his clothes, they had also gone to the supermarket to buy groceries that could be stored long enough so that when the lockdown came, they didn't have to go outside often just to buy groceries. Erwin completely leaves it to Levi because Erwin knows that Levi cooks healthy and nutritious dishes more often than Erwin. The basket is full of vegetables, fruit, cereals, canned foods, meat, eggs and milk. Levi really paid attention to their food especially after hearing about this virus. Erwin is happy that Levi wants to stay at his house during the lockdown. Because Erwin will eat healthy food more often. Because usually, he ate canned food more often and it had to be hidden from Levi. Levi doesn't like Erwin's habit of preferring fast food or instant food. Levi had offered to cook it every day. But Erwin refused. Of course. Erwin doesn't like to bother other people even though according to that person he is not bothered at all.

Even though they work from home, it doesn't cover the fact that they both work as much as in the office. Especially Erwin. Even on the first day of working from home, he had to stay late into the night. Levi walked to Erwin's office. When Levi opened the door, Erwin was still focused on typing something on his laptop. He wasn't even aware of Levi's arrival. Levi walked over to Erwin's table and pulled out a chair directly across from his table. He then supported his chin with his hands tied together. Erwin is still focused. Levi then cleared his throat. Erwin immediately raised his head and was surprised by Levi's presence.

"Levi? Since when?" Asked Erwin who was surprised.

"Since an hour ago." He is lying.

"Oh Levi. I'm sorry." Erwin opened his glasses and walked towards Levi. He then knelt before Levi.

"What if I don't?" Levi crossed his arms across his chest.

"Hm I'll go back to work and try again tomorrow." Erwin got up and walked to his desk again. Levi immediately stood up and hugged him.

"It's late, Erwin. Let's sleep." Erwin touched the top of Levi's head and kissed her briefly.

"All right. I'll turn off my laptop first after that, let's go to sleep, okay?" Levi nodded.

After they finished washing their faces and brushing their teeth, they changed their clothes into pajamas. However, this was only done by Levi. Levi sat on the edge of the bed watching Erwin wearing only his sleeping pants. Levi was shocked when he saw the shirtless Erwin. Levi didn't know Erwin's habit of undressing while sleeping. Because it was already done, Erwin thought it was okay to tease Levi tonight.

"E-erwin I don't know if you want to do it again tonight I mean yesterday we did it and I thought you were exhausted tonight so maybe you don't want to do it again tonight." Erwin stared at him with one raised eyebrow, then knelt before Levi.

"Do you really want to do it again?" Asked Erwin accompanied by his smirk smile. Levi's face turned red. He looked away.

"No idea." Erwin deliberately stared at him intensely without blinking. Until Levi lost his concentration.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU BASTARD? IF YOU WANT TO DO IT, JUST DO IT. DON'T JUST LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT." Erwin burst into laughter until he burst his tears. He then held Levi's cheeks. Erwin smiled.

"I love you, Levi."

"Dickhead." Levi smiled and kissed Erwin's lips softly.

Six months have passed together. Like couples in general, not all of those days together went smoothly. There are days when they will fight. Fight over the smallest things to the really serious. However, their fighting never lasted long. Usually they will make up at night. And usually Erwin is the one who can restore the atmosphere for be better. Even so, the fight didn't affect the love between them. They both believe, every relationship will go through difficult times even for them. But they're both grateful to have each other so they can get through it together. Levi is happy to have Erwin who is patient with him. And Erwin is happy to have Levi who understands and trusts him more than anyone else in this world.

Levi seemed bored at home because they really didn't go out of the house. Except for supermarkets. Today is Saturday, Erwin and Levi will be spending a lot of time together. Erwin was lying on Levi's lap reading a book and Levi was happily playing with Erwin's hair. Levi was happy to do that. Levi likes Erwin's hair. Especially the color and smell. Erwin's hair always smelled good. Sometimes, it's a mixture of shampoo and sweat that makes that smell even sexier. Apart from that, Levi also liked watching Erwin read. His serious face when reading is his favorite. Not only Levi, Erwin also likes to sleep or just lie on Levi's lap. Usually Levi would offer him to lie on his lap. With her flat face, he patted his thigh explaining that Levi allowed Erwin to lie there. Erwin was also happy when Levi played with his hair while he was lying down. It gives a different sensation. He felt a lot of affection for Erwin there.

"Erwin, what do you want to eat tonight?"

"Anything." Erwin did not stop his reading activities.

"Are you bored with the menu I served for the past 6 months?"

Erwin closed his book and sat facing Levi.

"What's bothering you, Levi? Why are you talking like that?"

"It's okay. I'm just feeling a little bored?"

"Do you want to take a walk?"

"Yes, I want. But I still don't have the courage to leave the house except to the supermarket."

"How about we go around the city from the car. No need to get out of the car. Besides, we will also wear masks. Will you?" Levi nodded.

Levi's face looked happier. That day they toured the city after 6 months had to isolate themselves at home. The city is still quite quiet. Many shops had to close because there were no customers. Their last stop was a city park. The city park is indeed prettier at night. With a view that leads directly to the city with ornate skyscrapers decorated with colorful lights. Because there were only the two of them in the park, they ventured out of the car. Levi looked very happy that day. Erwin held his waist with his left hand then kissed his forehead briefly.

"Are you happy today?"

"Thank you, Erwin. I'm so happy." Levi replied while looking at him.

Erwin then kissed the top of Levi's head for a long time. "Your very welcome, levi."

"How about afterwards we buy pizza for dinner at home?"

Erwin is surprised to hear Levi asking him to eat pizza. Because during these 6 months, he never ate junk food again.

"Are you serious?"

"I don't think it's a problem for tonight."

Returning from the park, they bought pizza in advance and ate it at home. 

Then, the next day, Erwin plans to make a special dinner with Levi at home. He ordered some of the items he ordered online that came that very day.

"Levi, I want you not to come out of the room today."

"What the fuck!?!?"

"Please."

"What's the matter? If I don't come out of the room, who's going to cook dinner?"

"Bingo! Today I'm going to cook dinner."

"I will help you."

"No need to worrying me. Because I wanna impress you. Please."

Levi seemed to be considering the offer. Come to think of it, Levi had been the one who'd cooked the food for dinner all this time and there was no harm in giving Erwin a chance.

"Ok. I will obey your orders."

"And don't forget to be ready at 8 PM, ok." Erwin blinked his eyes. Erwin immediately left the room and locked Levi from the inside.

At 7:30 p.m., Levi was already getting ready. He showered and dressed in tidier clothes. According to Erwin's request. Erwin opened the door 15 minutes before 8. Erwin looked very handsome in his white shirt. His hair, which was neatly combed with a hair gel, added a masculine to him. With their neat appearance, it really looked like they were going out to dinner at a fancy restaurant. But actually, it's not.

"Are you ready?" Erwin stretched out his right hand and Levi replied to Erwin's invitation accompanied by a smile. The two of them walked with linked fingers towards the dining room. How surprised Levi was to see the magnificent setting of the dining table with two candles on the table. Levi didn't find Erwin around. Not long after, a large hand grabbed Levi's shoulder. Levi looked back and naturally found Erwin behind him with his right hand hiding behind his back.

"Can we eat now? I'm starving." Levi asked clearly.

"Wait a minute."

"What's wrong?"

Erwin gave something that he hid behind his back. A bouquet of roses. Levi's eyes lit up when he saw the flower.

"Thank you." He replied with a smile. After that Levi kissed Erwin on the cheek. Erwin blushed because of Levi's soft kiss. But Levi laughed at him because Erwin rarely blushed. Even when they make love. They also continued their romantic event with a dinner cooked by Erwin. Erwin made a steak for the two of them. According to him, only those dishes were his best in cooking.

"I need your opinion of our dinner."

"I like all your concepts that are actually simple but very luxurious to enjoy. And I enjoy it. Your steak is also really delicious. Damn it is even homemade."

Erwin smiled at Levi's statement. "Thank you, Levi."

"By the way, what order are you making a candle light dinner like this? Isn't your birthday still next month? More unlikely for mine." Now it's Levi's turn to ask.

"I just wanna make you happy. During these 6 months, you almost take care of all the housework even tho you also have to work. Especially cooking. I feel, I have a lot of trouble you. So, here we are. Thank you for everything, Levi." Erwin smiled, took Levi's hand and kissed him.

"Erwin, everything I do because I want it. Because I love you." Levi then stood up from his seat and kissed Erwin on the lips. Erwin then pulled his hand so that Levi could get closer to him. Then Levi sat on Erwin's lap and they kissed intimately. When they stopped the kiss, Erwin asked Levi.

"Do you like music?"

"Do you like to breathe?" Levi answered with a flat face and Erwin's laughter replied. 

Levi then stood up so Erwin could go to his gramophone and put a vinyl on it. Levi looked at the vinyl cover. Levi looked strange because it was not like Erwin's usual.

"I thought your taste was old as your age." Levi said. Erwin chuckled.

"This song is an exception, Levi. At first I heard it a lot on the radio. After I heard it a few times, this song has a deep meaning and I immediately liked it."

"Then, since when did you have it?"

"This vinyl came in this afternoon after I followed the pre-order a few months ago."

"Oh looks like it's a limited edition."

"Yeah that's it."

The vinyl was rotated and sounded out. A very popular song during a pandemic. Levi knows that. He is quite following the development of music. Sung by two of the most famous singers around the world. Ariana Grande and Justin Bieber. Erwin also stretched his hand towards Levi who was sitting. Levi raised an eyebrow but still accepted Erwin's helping hand.

"Want to dance with me?" Erwin smiled.

"I. Don't know. How?"

"Me either." 

Erwin then kissed Levi's lips briefly. Levi put his hand around Erwin's neck and Erwin grabbed Levi's hip. Their foreheads to each other. They also dance carelessly. Swaying right and left. Follow the rhythm of the song entitled 'stuck with u'. When it came to the lyrics, " _all this lovin' you, hatin' you, wantin' you. I'm stuck with you, stuck with you, stuck with you_ ", Erwin joined in singing even with his bad voice. He also mimicked Ariana Grande's high note in that section. Levi just laughed at him and immediately hugged him. On tiptoe he said something.

"Erwin, thank you for being mine. I'm happy to have you." He said right in Erwin's ear.

"I'm happy to have you too, Levi. Thank you for loving me."

"Erwin, you asshole."

They also let go of the hug and kissed gently for a long time. Closing their eyes, they enjoyed the gentle and soothing kiss. At that moment, it felt like the world revolved around the two of them. Two human beings who fall in love are the main objects of the night. Nothing could bother them. It was as if whoever intruded would be crushed that night. Just the two of them. Erwin and Levi.

-fin <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fanfic. Kudos and comments will be very very very valuable and appreciated. <3


End file.
